The First Quarter Quell
by MrsDumbleydoor
Summary: A different twist than in the books for the first Quarter Quell. Follows from District Four tribute, Meghane Hawkwood and her best friend Hanna Brecht.
1. Chapter 1

**[Btw I know in the first Quarter Quell the boy and girl tributes were voted on by their District but I wanted to change it so yeh. Hope you enjoy :} ]**

"Meghane Hawkwood!"  
>My eyes flicker up to the front and I freeze. No. This can't be happening. I look to my right and see my father, his face is masked, he's trying to be strong for me but I can see the pain in his eyes.<br>I feel a soft nudge from behind and I shuffle forwards.  
>"Up! Come on up."<br>I make my way onto the stage and Helio Hardlesmith takes my hand leading me up to the front.  
>"And now for the boys!" he calls, waving his hand around inside the glass bowl. He carefully selects a piece of paper and calls out a name.<br>"Hanna Brecht!"  
>What? Confusion spreads through the crowd as my eyes rest upon my best friend. Who is a girl.<br>"Thats right!" a grin spreads across Helio's face. "I'm sure you've all been wondering what is so exciting about the first Quarter Quell! Well to mark 25 years we decided to take two boys from District One, two girls from District Two, two boys from District Three, two girls from District Four and so on... and that's not it!" he takes Hanna's hand, ignoring her stunned face and led her onto the stage. "Not only is there this little twist, but another which will be revealed later on."  
>I look to Hanna and take her hand, squeezing it to let her now it will be alright. She nods to me in thanks.<br>"What beautiful young girls, how old are you both?"  
>"Fifteen." I stutter.<br>"Oh how wonderful! Our District Tributes, Meghane Hawkwood and Hanna Brecht!" he claps quickly but none of the audience even move.  
>"Well, better get you to the Justice building."<p>

* * *

><p>Hanna and I are led into seperate rooms and it isn't long before my father bursts through the door and pulls me into a hug. I sob quietly into his shoulder, I'd held them in until now.<br>"It'll be okay sweetheart, I promise. You can win this thing."  
>"Dad, I'm fifteen!" I wipe my eyes and look at him.<br>"Your talented with knives, how many times have you speared fish from simply chucking a knife at them, and they're bloody fast."  
>"I don't want to kill someone."<br>"It will be okay, Meghane. You can do this." he pulls my closer and brushes my dark hair back, kissing me on the head.  
>"Time's over." a Peacekeeper walks in and grabs my dad and I'm crying and reaching for him but he's already gone.<p>

* * *

><p>I meet Hannah again as we're hauled onto a train and pushed into a cabin and when we get in all we can do is stand and gawp. It's the most amazing place, plush carpets, patterned wallpaper, thick oak coffee tables, chandeliers.<br>"Beautiful isn't it!" Helio Hardlesmith says, beaming at us as he enters.  
>We just look to him.<br>He frowns. "I suppose you'd like to meet you mentor! It seems like we're all girls this year! Well except for me of course!" he laughs heartily and exits.  
>I sit down and Hanna sits opposite. We don't talk, we don't even acknowledge each other but we both look up as a woman enters. She isn't old, only late twenties and I immediately recognize her as our last victor. She won her games only ten years ago, she was fifteen too. She smiles broadly at us and takes a seat next to me.<br>"I'm Olivia Paolozzi." she leans over and shakes both our hands. "I'm sorry you both got picked."  
>I look up to her. "Thank you."<br>She nods and reaches for a glass of champagne from the table. "I know it feels awful, but I advice you to take advantage of the luxuries you'll recieve before the games."

* * *

><p>I climb into bed and I relax straight away. The bed is the most comfortable thing I've ever lain on and the shower was just amazing. Hot water in all different colours and smells. I sigh because I know it will be over soon enough and I will probably be dead. But like Olivia said, might as well enjoy the luxuries while we can.<p>

I wake to find a pale blue, silk dress lying on my chair with pretty snow coloured ballet shoes to match. I pull it on and it feels weird compared to the rough clothes I wore back home. I brush through my hair and pin it back through a french plait. There is make up on my dresser but I don't touch it.  
>I walk down the hall and enter the breakfast carriage.<br>"We're almost there!" squeals Helio.  
>I notice Hanna on the other side of the table wearing the same blue dress and flats. I smile to her and she smiles back, the most communication we've had since we were chosen. I pile my plate up and eat hungrily. Its all so good.<br>"Look, look!" Helio points to the window and Hanna and I rush over. The Capitol is upon us, huge and glamorous.  
>"Woah." I whisper and suddenly we're entering and I see the city full of people. They're all wearing bright colours, carrying small dogs or cats and their faces... the make up. It's so... different. But it's amazing.<br>"They're waving!" says Hanna and I look to see her waving back.  
>I sigh but turn to wave too and suddenly I'm enjoying it, they're all so excited to see us and I forget for a moment that we're about to enter a death tournament where these people will be betting on who survives and who doesn't.<br>The Capitol can so easily delude you.


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulls into the station and Helio rushes us off. The Capitol citizens are overlooking and screaming out our District.  
>"DISTRICT FOUR! DISTRICT FOUR!"<br>We're led into a huge building that leads onto another. There's no way to describe how intricate and luxurious it is.  
>"I'm sure you can't wait to meet your Stylists!" Helio claps his hands together and grins at them.<br>"I'll take the girls to them, Helio. Why don't you go unpack." Olivia says snarkily and Helio glares at her before bouncing off down the corridor, his bag over his back and an Avox carrying his suitcase.  
>"Lets go."<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia leads us into a huge room that eerily resembles a labratory. "You will have two different Stylists, Adrian and Alana. Meghane, you will have Adrian, and Hanna you will have Alana. Their prep team will sort you out first, and I'll give you advice here. Do what they say and don't complain, no matter how horrible it is. Don't complain." She left.<br>I look to Hanna and then back to the door as a group of people come in and take Hanna out. I'm left alone in the room until a flourish of very Captiol looking people rush in.  
>"I'm Helena, this is Gorgovia and Armadia." the woman points firstly to a man, then another woman. They are all very extravagantly dressed and pass over a hospital gown.<br>"Put this on." they say and get to work on some kind of glitter polish thing. I do as they say, quickly putting it on and waiting for them to finish.  
>"Lie down on the bed." says Gorgovia, nodding towards a metal table like thing.<br>I bite my lip and lie down. "We're going to apply a full body polish, don't worry, it will just tickle."

* * *

><p>It's over two hours before I even get to meet my stylist, my nails are buffed and my skin feels raw from the rubbing, the polish and the waxing. He isn't as extravagent as the others, but he still strikes you as a Capitol citizen when he walks in.<br>"Hello Meghane, it's nice to meet you." he holds out his white hand to shake mine. I do.  
>He's very tall and has extremely pale skin. His hair is dark and long, held together at the back by a ribbon. His eyes are big and chocolate brown in colour, rimmed by a bold flicker of blue eyeshadow.<br>"Your District is Four. So we have fishing to work with."  
>I nod slowly, hoping he isn't going to dress me up as a fish. But he doesn't, he brings through a pad and hands it to me, along with a pencil.<br>"What do _you _want to wear?" he questions.  
>I stare at him. "Why are you asking me?"<br>"I have many ideas, but I want to see what you think is suitable."  
>I shrug and stare at the pad.<br>"Turn over the page then."  
>I do as he says and there is a picture of a long flowing dress that looks like a waterfall. It's hard to explain.<br>"Wow."  
>He smiles and claps his hands. The prep team return with a dress bag and lie it down near me.<br>"Is this it?"  
>He nods and gestures to it. I reach over and unzip it and I can't help the gasp escape from my lips. It looks like running water, except it isn't wet.<br>"What is it made from?"  
>"I can't tell you, I had it specially delivered from the Capitol. Put it on."<br>I do and it feels cool and soft on my body. Not damp at all. I spin on the spot and start to laugh as little drops of fake water bounce off the dress and onto the floor, watching as they dissaparate and appear as if nothing was there.  
>"Alana is dressing Hanna in the same."<br>I looked up to him and smile gratefully. "Thank you for not making me dress up as a fish."  
>He laughs and smiles back. "Your welcome."<p>

* * *

><p>After discovering that heels do not bode well with me, Adrian replaces them with soft ballet pumps in white, similar to the ones left out for me on the train.<br>"We don't want you falling over in the parade." his eyes glitter and then flicker to the door as Hanna walks in, her dress is the same and she too has gone with flats. I look to her hair and see it braided carefully. She looks beautiful.  
>"I've just got to do her hair." Adrian tells Alana as he turns me in the chair and stars moving his fingers quickly through my auburn hair. I look to Hanna's golden locks enviously.<p>

"Done!" he turns me towards the mirror once more and I gasp. My makeup lights up my face and the braids through my hair simply look amazing.  
>"Thank you." I smile gratefully.<br>He stands me up and I walk over to Hanna.  
>"Oh." Alana clasps her hands to her mouth. "You two look gorgeous."<br>Adrian smiles sadly and nods.

* * *

><p>"They'll love you." Adrian tells us as we sit down in the cart. I nod and grasp Hanna's hand. He leaves.<br>"This is it then." Hanna says, I can hear how nervous she is in her voice.  
>"Yes."<br>I feel as the cart begins to move slowly, we're fourth in line because it's our district number. I take another deep breath and sneak a peek out the window. The crowd is roaring and literally begging for the tributes to depart their carriages to get a look at the children they'll be betting on dying.  
>I sit further back and hear Caesar Flickerman's voice above the rest.<br>"District One! Jorin Heathering and Knetto Team!"  
>I squeeze Hanna's hand.<br>"District Two!"...  
>"District Three!"...<br>And suddenly it's us.  
>"District Four! Meghane Hawkwood and Hanna Brecht!"<br>The cart door opens and we step out together, hands still entwined. The citizens all gasp as our dresses flow gushes of water onto the floor. But none dampens the red carpet and we make our way up towards the front, hand in hand.  
>As soon as it started it is over.<br>"District Five!"  
>We watch in silence as the other tributes depart their carriages. I notice straight away that we are the only ones holding hands. I'm not sure if it is best for us or not.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I sit up as I hear a knocking at the door.  
>"Come in." I say.<br>I see the blonde hair as she peeks her head in. "Can I sleep in here tonight? I just really don't like it all alone in these huge rooms."  
>I smile sadly and nod. She quickly steps in and shuts the door, then walks over to the bed and slips in.<br>"It's going to be okay." Hanna whispers to me.  
>"I hope so."<p>

* * *

><p>The morning comes and Olivia takes us to the breakfast room. We are wearing our training suits because after we will be heading downstairs into the training centre.<br>"Eat up! You'll need to be strong for today."  
>We literally finish four platefuls each and are reaching for more when Helio slaps my hand back.<br>"Now thats enough. You don't want to be sick in the training centre!"  
>Olivia shoots him a glare but we both pull back our hands.<p>

"Don't show them all of your strengths. Give them glimpses but keep the best till later. What can you two do?"  
>I looked to Hanna and back.<br>"Meghane can throw knives."  
>"Good, good. Throw a couple at some targets but move on quickly."<br>"Hanna can shoot." I say.  
>Olivia looks over at Hanna. "Shoot?"<br>She blushes a deep red. "Bow and arrow. I'm not that good."  
>I roll my eyes, she is infact very good.<br>"Well the same to you, shoot a couple of arrows but don't stay with it too long. You should try and stick together at the same stations, try some rope tying and trap setting stations."  
>We both nod and the elevator pulls to a stop. The doors open and we step out.<br>Most of the tributes are already here, all alined in a circle facing inwards where a tall, dark skinned woman stands. We make our way to our place fourth in the circle. We then wait in silence until the other tributes from Seven and Ten join us.  
>"No fighting each other. It is not allowed. Simply train. There are many stations, we will be watching." is all the woman says before striding off.<br>I watch as a girl from District Two sprints off towards the weaponry station. She picks up a big heavy looking axe and chucks it straight at a target. It hits the dummy hard in the chest. I don't notice I'm staring until she turns and grins menacingly at me. Her eyes are grey and her dark brown hair is pulled back in a ponytail roughly.  
>"I wouldn't anger her."<br>I take my gaze away from her and it rests upon a well built boy. I think he was from District Eleven. Yes, I notice the number on his shoulder.  
>I don't talk, I simply grab Hanna's hand and walk over to the shooting station. She picks up the only bow and a pack of arrows and I grab the nearest knife. We throw at almost the exact same time and as her arrow hits the bullseye straight on, my knife quickly follows and slices the arrow cleanly in two.<br>We look behind and the rest of the career tributes are glaring over at us. I suppose they didn't think the girls from District Four would be much of a threat.  
>We quickly move on to a different station and set to work.<p>

* * *

><p>Hanna grins at me. "That showed them."<br>"We need to lay low a bit, like Olivia said. Maybe we should of held back."  
>Hanna rolls her eyes. "So they realise that we're better than they thought. It doesn't matter much."<p>

* * *

><p>But it does matter, because when we return for supper Olivia surpises us with some news.<br>"The Careers want you."  
>My eyes flicker up and I drop my fork. "What?"<br>"Districts One and Two, they want to add Four to the Careers."  
>I looked over to Hanna and she looks as stunned as I am.<br>"I think you should take it."  
>This time I spit out my stew. "You're kidding right?"<br>Olivia shakes her head. "It gives you a one up, you stick with them until near the end and then drop them. It gives you a better chance of surviving."  
>I look to Hanna again and she slowly nods. "I agree."<br>I move my eyes back to Olivia. "What?"

**So I decided to make this like the first time that District Four gets included in the Careers and then from here on out, its One, Two and Four that are the Career Districts. Just thought I'd let you know. :} Hope you enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Meghane." Hanna shakes me awake.  
>"Huh.. what?" I mumble sleepily.<br>"It's the training scores today. Infront of the gamemakers."  
>I groan and sit up. "I have no idea what to do."<br>"Me either."  
>I looked over to the clock, its half seven. "We better get up."<br>Hanna nods and we both clamber out of the bed.

* * *

><p>We sit down with the other tributes outside the training centre. We're fourth, Hanna will go in first because it is all in alphabetical order after our District numbers. I'm fidgeting and trying to think of something to impress them. I need to get a decent score if I'm wanting sponsers.<br>The boy from District Three walks out and Hanna looks to be nervously.  
>"You'll be fine, shoot some arrows. Don't worry."<br>She gulps, nods and then makes her way into the training room.

Its half an hour before she comes out and she just nods to me a she passes.  
>I stand and walk towards the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The Gamemakers don't seem to be paying that much attention when I pick up the knife. I fling a couple at the dummies and hit them right on the red bullseye on the chest. I then climb up the ropes and do a somersault back down. I really have no idea what I'm doing and they still don't even seem to have noticed me. It's ridiculous how much it bothers me and I pick up three knives and shout at them, "Oi! You might aswell show me some god damn attention, because there is a 95.83% chance that I'm going to die in this competition, and I wouldn't bloody well mind going out with a decent freaking score!" At this, I chuck the three knives at the targets, the first one hits the red dot on the chest, and the others fly straight at the eyes. "Be thankful it was at the dummy and not you." I spit before storming out.<p>

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have got angry, I should have just thrown a few more knives at the dummy until they told me to leave. I can't believe how enraged they're attitudes got me. The fact that they don't give a crap about the 23 children that are about to die in a death tournament that they are running. I walk out the elevator and bump straight into Olivia and Hanna.<p>

"How'd it go?" Olivia asks.  
>I shake my head. "Awful. I started to shout at them for not paying attention to me."<br>Olivia groans loudly. "Oh no."  
>"How'd you do?" I ask Hanna.<br>She shrugs, "Okay I guess. Shot some arrows. They didn't seem that interested and told me to leave after a while."  
>"I guess we'll just have to see what you're given tonight." Olivia sighs.<p>

* * *

><p>We sit down on the sofa and Adrian turns on the tv. The Capitol theme comes on and then there's Caesar Flickerman with the training scores. The boys from District One both got 10's. The girl from District Two that had given me the menacing grin during training manages an 11. An extremely high training score considering its out of twelve. I read her name, Joelle Hearting. The other girl gets an 8. Moving on to District Three, a 6 and a 7. Okay scores. And then it is us, District Four.<p>

Hanna's name flashes up first. "Hanna Brecht, District Four." it swirls away and the number 10 flies back on the screen. Hanna grins and Olivia gives a sort of squeaking noise.  
>"Well done!" everyone tells her, but they stop when my name comes on the screen.<br>"Meghane Hawkwood, District Four." the letters fade off the screen and a big number 2 flashes on the screen. My jaw drops. Everyone is silent. I got a two, that has to be a record of the lowest score ever given. I slowly get up and head towards my room, no one has said a thing yet and I wish to leave before anyone does. I just want to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter, hope you like it. :} -Megg**

"Okay."  
>I'm shoved down into the chair by Gorgovia and he hastily starts plucking away at my eyebrows. I cringe but try my best not to whine. My head is suddenly pulled back as Helena pulls a brush through my hair. I feel like a puppy being groomed for a show.<br>"Carefully." Armadia chimes in her rich Capitol accent as she enters with a bottle of light blonde liquid.  
>"No." enters Adrian.<br>The prep team all turn towards him. "Why?"  
>"Because it's not her."<br>I sit up. "What isn't me?"  
>"They wanted to dye your hair blonde."<br>"What, no way."  
>"Exactly, that is why I brought this." he puts down a red bottle.<br>I raise my eyebrows.  
>"Highlights, just to bring out the red in your hair. I think the contrast with your interview dress will look good."<br>My eyes then flicker to the bag he's holding. My dress. I may be entering a death tournament, but I'm still a girl.  
>"What's it like?" I reach for it but Adrian pushes me back into the chair.<br>"Later."

* * *

><p>And later it is, it takes hours until they finally let me out of the chair. My hair is dyed, washed, dryed, brushed and styled. My nails are long and deep blue, my eyes are lined in dark liquid liner that flicks off in the corners, and all I am waiting for is the dress.<br>I wont deny it, I'm dreading this interview, I'm dreading what they will think of me, but I wouldn't mind looking good.  
>I look over at Adrian and he nods. I rush towards him and he holds it up for me to unzip. I do and pull out the dress carefully.<br>My jaw drops.

I spin around. I can't believe it. I don't look human, I have this gloss on my skin that glows and almost melts in with the deep ocean of my dress. It's smooth, so smooth than you can't see any creases even when I move. It flows right to the ground and is tight around the long sleeves. It looks like the sea under the midnight glow of the moon, like water that is still and barely moving. I then move my eyes towards my head. My now deep red hair is intricately braided at the back with loose strands curling down my neck. My eyes have the jet black liner, deepened by the navy eyeshadow and sparkling from the carefully placed gems along the crease. I blink and all I see is glitter. It's all too much. And then I see Hanna. This time they haven't dressed us the same. Hanna's dress is just over knee length and pale blue. It ripples like a river. But its not her dress I'm focusing on, its her hair. It's so long, hanging in glittering gold ringlets down to below her waist. She looks radiant and I suddenly feel jealous. She looks so young and energetic.  
>"That was the point." Adrian says.<br>I look to him startled.  
>"We wanted contrast. To show that you were different and yet still best friends none the less. I want you to hold hands again, before you go on. Okay?"<br>We both nod and I reach for hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Like training, the Interviews go 1-12. Which means we're fourth, and since Hanna is alphabetically first, she goes before me. All the tributes are to the side of the stage, sitting on two long benches. I grasp Hanna's hand and take a deep breath as the District One tribute walks on.

* * *

><p>"Times up!" Caeser Flickerman pats the boy from District Three on the back and he leaves. "Jaorden Heath, everybody!"<br>The crowd claps, but he was nothing special.  
>"And now, from the beautiful District Four, HANNA BRECHT!" he calls, trying to get the audience excited. They clap and cheer and Hanna walks on nervously.<br>"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna." Caesar smiles to her as she sits down and she nods across to him, smiling back.  
>"You were picked last at the reaping, correct?"<br>"I was, yes."  
>"So you must have been surprised. Surely once Meghane had been picked you thought you were out of it for another year."<br>Hanna gulps. "I did, but.." she cuts off and looks over at me.  
>"She's your best friend." Caesar fills in for her.<br>Hanna looks back and nods.  
>There is a dreadful "AWH" from the Captiol audience.<br>"You managed to get a great stylist it seems, I know everyone absolutely adored your matching waterfall dresses at the opening ceremony!"  
>"Yes, Adrian and Alana are just magnificent." she says smiling.<br>"And the dress you have tonight, it's lovely. Where do they get the inspiration?"  
>Hanna grins. "I couldn't say."<br>"Anyway, you're both fifteen, from the fishing district. Do you think you have an advantage?" he asks, change of topic.  
>"I hope so. We have lots of different skills that will hopefully be useful."<br>"You got a Ten on your training score. Very impressive for the girl from District Four!" Caesar grins and pats her on the back.  
>"Yes, I suppose so."<br>"Oh so modest," the bell suddenly goes off, "and that signals time up. Good luck, Hanna Brecht!"  
>"Thank you." her quiet voice is projected through the stadium as the crowd bursts into cheers and she exits the stage.<p>

"And now the other female tribute from District Four, I welcome MEGHANE HAWKWOOD!"  
>I walk on slowly with my head down, Olivia had been on at us about our interviews, how important it was to make a positive impression on the Capitol audience. I'm literally sweating under the fabric of my dress. The audience makes a loud "Oooh" sound and I know my dress must really be amazing.<br>"Wow." Caesar says as I sit.  
>My cheeks blush a bright red, the colour of my newly dyed hair.<br>"Adrian and Alana really are brilliant, how do you two come up with this stuff?" he turns to the audience, towards the Stylists booth and I see them both smiling and flicking their hands back to me.  
>"Oh okay!" Caesar giggles and turns back to me. "Now I have to say, and I'm doubt I was the only one expecting you and Hanna in the same dress once again."<br>"Well.." I stutter slightly. "We wanted to be able to show the contrast between ourselves, we're still best friends and we'll make it through whatever challenge is put infront of us."  
>Caesar smiles kindly to me. "You were selected first, your mentor, Olivia won her games at your age too."<br>I nod. I'm just dreading the training score.  
>"So the training scores."<br>I gulp.  
>"Hanna managed a whopping big 10 out of 12. Were you pleased for her?"<br>The audience is completely silent.  
>"Of course I was." I come off slightly bitchy and I alter my tone and facial expression slightly. "I mean, she's my best friend. I was delighted she did so well."<br>"And your training score, do you mind if we talk about that?"  
>"Slightly." I say, cringing.<br>I turn my face towards them as the crowd bursts out laughing. Was that funny?  
>"Two out of twelve."<br>My head turns back to Caesar.  
>"Yes." I scratch my head and they laugh softly in the background again.<br>"There has been whispers that you were holding back to surprise your fellow tributes in the arena."  
>I laugh slightly. "I wish it had been that."<br>"SO DO WE!" calls a voice from the audience and I find it with my eyes. One of the Gamemakers in the big booth at the top called it out and inside they are all laughing.  
>I smile guiltily and look back to Caesar.<br>"What on earth did you do?" he asks.  
>I shrug. "Not allowed to tell, am I?"<br>"No no, of course your not." he winks at me. "Now, back in District Four you have your dad."  
>The smile dissapears from my face. "Yes."<br>"No siblings?"  
>"No siblings." I repeat.<br>He smiles sadly at me. "Hanna would be, as close to a sister as you would have."  
>I nod. "She is... she's like family to me."<br>And off goes the bell. The audience are silent once more and I stand up slowly, my dress rippling as I turn to walk off.  
>"Meghane Hawkwood everybody!" I hear Caesar call as I depart.<p> 


End file.
